


Touch

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Senses [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Heavy Angst, Other, Reichenbach Feels, Senses, Touch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: Sorry for the angst... No happy ending for this particular sense...





	1. What John felt

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angst... No happy ending for this particular sense...

He felt for his pulse and there was none… That first electric touch when he handed him his mobile already gone… Nothing there left… Nothing…

His forehead ached… he touched and he could swear he felt Sherlock’s teeth and nose imbedded there… It wasn’t a kiss… it was a punch… but again, his skin came back to life with not such a gentle touch…

That hug… Maybe the only one… Skin bristling… fingers tingling to touch further… One hug and John’s defences were down, but it was too late, he had to go a pretend to be in love with Mary

Another touch… fingers reaching for his neck… all was lost… a baby was on the way…

His hands were gloved, he was trying to save his life… he wanted to touch his chest with un-gloved hands, trail his sides slowly, softly… feel him shiver… but he was dying…

Just a hand shake… he was leaving with just a handshake… No more furtive touches, no more fingers grazing… Nothing there left… Nothing…


	2. What Sherlock felt

Electricity down his spine with just one graze of fingers when he handed him his phone…

Bristling skin when he grabbed his hand and ran next to him… never letting go

Cold fingers looking for his pulse… A deceit forged in the midst of desperation

A punch… a terrible punch… his nose almost broken… but his fingers around his neck… Sherlock moaned…

One hug… and he wanted to take John’s hand a run from the hall and leave everything behind…

A hand on his neck… just a few inches and those wonderful fingers would be on his curls… But there was a baby on the way… no more touches…

John’s hands on his chest… gloved… Oh how he wished he could feel them trailing up and down his spine

One handshake and all was said and done… Thrilling, bristling… that hand went to his mouth and he could almost feel John’s hand in his and wanted to kiss it…


End file.
